


别当我是小孩子

by az90971



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, 狡槙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>黑毛警察和白毛教育的愉快日常（并不……）</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 黑毛警察和白毛教育的愉快日常（并不……）

突然从学校被叫到警局的槙岛圣护低头看着狡啮慎也，之后他抬起头问道：  
“老化个体的尸体在哪里？”  
“你在说什么？”宜野座一脸严肃，“请用我们能理解的语言和语序发问。”  
“低等生物的在周围环境恶略的时候就不会用以组合遗传因子的方式产生后代，而是以个体分裂方式增加数量，当新生幼体产生的时候，老化个体就有死亡的可能。”槙岛抱着双臂‘解释’着，“所以我问那个低等生物在哪里。”  
“怎么看狡啮慎也也是高等智能生物啊……”说话的是佐佐山光留。  
“除非神谕降临，否则我们不可能孕育出带有对方遗传因子的后代，因为性别限制。”槙岛继续说着，“那么，马上请这个私生子的亲爹出来，我需要和他好好谈谈。”  
“槙岛，听我说，你冷静点，这不是低等生物，也不是私生子，这就是狡啮慎也。”佐佐山尽量简洁地告诉对方原因，“因为某种事故，他变成了这个样子，没看到他身上还套着那身西装……别这种眼神，我知道这难以相信，但是小狡就是这个样子。”  
“某种事故？”槙岛以怀疑的眼神审视着狡啮，“药物测试？奇怪的射线？本体穿越？如果不明原因的话，就以‘事故还在调查’来敷衍我。”  
“事故的确还在调查中，狡啮监视官一个人去追两个潜在犯，然后等我们找到他的时候就会变成了这样。”佐佐山解释着，“一般来说，这种事我来做就可以了，但他却冲到了我前面。”  
“那么这就是监视官的失职了。”槙岛看着一直都一言不发的狡啮，“他是被打晕后灌下了某种致死胶囊但却意外地让他变成了小孩吗？从此以后，这家伙走到哪里，哪里就会发生命案……”  
“槙岛先生，请少看漫画还有动画……”常守朱苦笑着，“事故还在调查，而且现在还不能确定狡啮先生年龄退回到七岁的根本原因。现在的主要问题是狡啮先生缺少一个监护人。”  
“我只是个兼职的高中老师，不是幼儿园保父。”槙岛说地‘理直气壮’。  
“但是……”  
“我没有养育过小孩。”槙岛继续说着。  
“或许可以当作某种体验……”常守朱苦笑着，“毕竟狡啮先生准备和槙岛先生结婚了啊。”  
“尽管系统认可，但我们认为还是目前这种状态比较好。”槙岛低头看着那个似乎在瞪着他的小孩，“或许可以尝试一下。如果要做药理测试或者要做活体解剖研究请马上通知我。”  
“槙岛，你开玩笑要适度，吓到小孩的话就不好了，色相会变浑浊的。”佐佐山蹲下来看着狡啮，“对吧，小慎。”  
“别当我是小孩！”狡啮终于嚷出来，声音是属于小孩特有的稚嫩。  
“好啦，哥哥知道了哦。”佐佐山继续揉着狡啮的头发，“快点长大哦。”  
“我不是小孩！”狡啮扭头挣扎着想要脱离佐佐山的手，但没有成功。  
“你不是谁是。”这么说的时候，槙岛弯腰捏着佐佐山的手腕把对方的手移开，之后他抱起狡啮，尽管这个过程中，狡啮一直在挣扎，“我回家去研究一下儿童套餐的做法。”

在办理了因特殊原因而停职的手续后，槙岛带着狡啮回家。准确说，是他抱着穿着成人衣服的狡啮去停车场，期间他并没有去躲避‘偷窥’他们的其他科室的人。在被放进车里之前，狡啮一直都是将脸埋在槙岛肩头，而这样的原因大略是害羞。  
“看起来，我要暂时照顾一段时间孩子了，我会和学校请假……”  
“都说了！我的行为举止以及思维方式没有变成小孩！”  
“但是在不明药物的影响没有完全显露之前，你不能轻易下这个结论。”槙岛没有急着发动车子，而是替狡啮拉上安全带，“我回去要列一份清单，买些儿童的生活用品，这部分钱要从你工资里补偿给我。”  
“啧！”  
“不能做个乖孩子吗，天真可爱地谢谢我为你做的一切。”槙岛发动了汽车。  
“好……谢你不抛弃之恩！”  
“小慎，要不要我买冰欺凌给你……”槙岛说的时候在忍笑。  
“不用！”  
的确，槙岛没有买冰欺凌给狡啮，而是为对方买了草莓蛋糕。


	2. Chapter 2

‘记录1，和身体年龄退至约为7岁的狡啮慎也正式共同生活的第一天，记录人，槙岛圣护。根据昨晚的观察，狡啮慎也的身体没有异常变化，心智依旧是成年人的，但是狡啮慎也的睡眠时间有明显增加，实测时间为7.5小时。这种异常状态是因为身体结构退化志幼体所致，还是药物影响，有待进一步论证。’  
关上录音笔，槙岛将那‘藏’进裤兜里，接着他端着特别为7岁的狡啮准备的早餐出了厨房。

“小慎，吃吃看好不好吃。”把餐盘放在狡啮面前，槙岛用哄孩子语气说着。  
“我说……你这种说话方式跟谁学的！”穿着成人T恤的狡啮瞪着槙岛，“不准用那么恶心的称呼叫我！和以前一样，叫我的姓！”  
“先吃早餐再说。”槙岛饶有兴致地看着对方，“小狡小时候就这么暴躁吗？”  
“告诉我……这是什么……”用叉子插起一块兔子形的胡萝卜切片，狡啮瞪着槙岛，“这都是什么……槙岛，能给我点正常的食物吗？！”  
“这是真正的蔬菜，不是合成品。我根据这个年龄阶段儿童所需要的营养进行了合理配餐。”单手托脸的槙岛微笑着，“要多吃点才能长大，别逼我喂你，狡啮慎也。”  
“开始吓唬小孩了吗，你恶劣的趣味一点没有变。”狡啮掂着叉子。  
“等你吃完，我还要出去给你买童装。”槙岛继续说着。  
“用不着，我这样就挺好。”  
“连条合适的内裤都没有，你真觉得好吗？”槙岛看着对方，“如果你要长期维持这个样子，或者要重新再生长，那怎么办？想过吗？”  
“局里已经在想办法了……”狡啮以叉子拨着兔子形胡萝卜，“如果变不回去……”  
“我没有养育孩子的经验，不过我可以学习。”  
“你只是对拥有大人心智的小孩的行为感兴趣吧。”  
“说对了。”  
“啧！”咬了一口食物，狡啮狠狠瞪着槙岛，“我只是年纪变小了，心智可没有变。”  
“等你再长到28岁的时候，我就成老头了。”槙岛看着狡啮，“不过能看着你长大就很幸福了。”  
“虚伪喜欢躲藏在最高尚的思考之中……”狡啮头也不抬地说着，“就算你不管我，我也能活下去。”  
“真的吗？”  
“随你想。”狡啮继续吃着，不可否认的，这‘儿童套餐’味道还不坏。

早餐后，槙岛出门去买儿童用品之前嘱咐狡啮‘不要随便给坏人开门，不要乱接电话，我一会儿就回来。’而等他说完的时候，狡啮以一种‘你很烦’的表情仰望着对方。  
“我不是7岁小孩，我是28岁成年人。”  
“是啊，你是……成年人……”这么说的同时，槙岛拿出手机对着狡啮连拍几张，“那我就出门了，你乖乖看家。”  
“你信不信我恢复原装后拆了你。”狡啮的脸上还是一副无奈又不耐烦的样子，就连槙岛拍他的时候，他都没有动。  
“当然相信了。”收起手机，槙岛再次嘱咐对方，“不要给陌生人开门。”  
“槙岛，你比过去的话还多……”狡啮无奈地摇头，“你这家伙真是烦人。”  
“学大人说话也很可爱啊，狡啮。”  
“我！就！是！大！人！”

等槙岛走后，狡啮在玄关坐下，此刻他认真地开始思考，如果他真的不能在短时间恢复原状，那么他将面临怎样的窘境……


	3. Chapter 3

“记录23，观测对象：狡啮慎也，记录人：槙岛圣护。以对食物的喜厌和生活习惯为基准点观察，狡啮慎也的喜好并没有因为年龄减退而出现大幅度变化。目前来看，让狡啮慎也吃合成鱼肉依旧是不易完成的事情。”

在电脑里做好录音以及照片备份后，槙岛关上电脑出了房间。被一个人留在起居室的狡啮看着电视，不过他并没有看儿童节目。茶几上放着果汁和点心，以及几本绘本，这都是槙岛连同童装一起买回来的。  
“不吃点心吗？小慎。”坐到狡啮旁边的槙岛问。  
“你以为凭你就可以诱导的我吗？我不会如你所愿的表现出儿童的行为举止。”狡啮斜视着槙岛。  
“过分的强调就是心虚的表现。”拿起小熊饼干，槙岛自己吃起来，“要不要我喂你？很好吃的，我特意买了草莓口味的。”  
“是你自己想吃吧！”  
“我总不能给你买大人吃的那些，比如啤酒。让7岁的孩子喝酒是错误的行为。”槙岛继续吃着，“你真的不吃吗？整盒都会被我吃完的。”  
“随便你。”狡啮继续看电视。  
“早间的儿童节目快开始了，小慎要不要……”  
“你安静吃东西！”狡啮回过头瞪着对方，“对了，你是不是把我的照片传给科里的人了！”  
“将资料交给警局，这没有问题。”  
“问题大了！”  
自早上开始，狡啮的移动终端就不停地收到来自同事的讯息，大概意思无非是‘好可爱’，‘原来小时候是这样啊’，‘为什么长大就不可爱了呢’，‘快来回来让姐姐/哥哥/叔叔/爷爷抱抱’之类的。无奈之下，狡啮只能关闭终端，但很快，他又将那打开，毕竟局里对他有过‘随时保持通讯畅通’的要求。

瞪了一眼还在吃草莓味道的小熊饼的槙岛，狡啮继续盯着新闻。不过他不得不承认，槙岛买回来的童装大小正合适，而且也不是奇怪的样子。

“你居然买了正常的童装。”试衣服的时候，狡啮苦笑着，“还以为你会买来什么奇怪的东西。”  
“为什么断言我会买奇怪的东西，难道小慎想试试女装？”跪在地板上的槙岛微笑着说，“虽然已经不是性别模糊的年纪了，但是小慎如果想穿的话，就只有现在了。”  
“谁会想穿女装了！”  
“小慎已经想象过我买回奇怪的童装的情景了吧，还至少想了两种以上的应对措施。”  
“怎么可能……不过，你没有做那么变态的事情，也真是出乎我意料。”  
“那么希望我对你做变态的事情吗，抱歉，我不是恋童癖。”槙岛以‘惋惜’的口吻说，“这么说来，如果变成七岁的人是我的话……那我就很危险了，不过，狡啮你的色相居然还是正常值范围内，果然是个有趣的人。”  
“你非要把我逼成执行官才甘心吗？！”  
“那样的话，我就申请去做监视官，继续观察你。”槙岛认真地说着，“不知道执行官的宿舍能不能让监视官同其合住，虽然说监视官要和执行官保持距离以防色相浑浊……”  
“说这种荒唐事的时候别用这种认真的表情。”  
“对了，我还买了绘本，要不要看，每个汉字都有注音的。”  
“我28岁了！槙岛圣护！你给老子我差不多点！”  
“小熊饼干你喜欢草莓味道的还是巧克力味道的？”  
“都不喜欢！！”

再次看了一眼身边的槙岛，狡啮叹了口气，说不定自己这种‘傻’样子还是只给那家伙看比较‘安全’。


	4. Chapter 4

“记录37，观察对象：狡啮慎也，记录人：槙岛圣护。当人的体型突发变化时，其本身不能马上接受或者适应这个现实，因此会产生诸如‘幻肢’类反应。从‘否定自身残缺’到‘接受自身残缺’的时间长短没有定数和平均值。”  
录音后，槙岛将今天用监控拍下的狡啮努力够架子上的某本书的视频备份存入电脑。狡啮慎也似乎在有些时候不能马上意识到他自己的身高已经不是180cm了，而是要等到够不到东西后才能想到这点。

“喂，你在干什么……”狡啮看着背对他蹲在起居室的槙岛。  
“在感受你的身高。”双手扶在膝盖上的槙岛说，“我在考虑要不要去购置儿童家具，或者特为你买个儿童梯之类的，这样你就可以拿到橱柜上的杯子了。”  
“你还真是好心啊。”狡啮盯着槙岛的后背，思索着该从哪个角度踹下去才能给对方造成最大的伤害值。  
“那就做个乖孩子哦，小慎。”  
“句尾别加‘哦’！”  
“为什么说话这么凶呢，难道我对小慎不好吗？”转身跪坐下的槙岛说着，“难道小慎不喜欢我吗？”  
“你这种妈妈一般的口气从哪里学的。”  
“当然是和妈妈学的啊。”槙岛微笑着。“小慎今天中午想吃什么？”  
“……你的妈妈？”  
“今天我要多做一点肉，这样小慎才能快点长大。”槙岛站起来，“蔬菜也要吃哦，不然会营养不均衡的啊。”  
“你用平时的口吻跟我说话！”狡啮仰视着槙岛，“你听到没有！”  
“现在就反抗期了吗？唉，现在的小孩真是发育太快了……”  
“喂！槙岛！”  
“中午吃炸肉排，不准剩下。”槙岛顿了一下，“或许你应该更喜欢严厉一点的。”  
“别随便下定论……”狡啮无奈地单手扶额，“与其整天听你这么说话，我还不去隔离机构……”  
“我哪里对小慎不好！小慎的色相……小慎的色相才不会浑浊呢！我相信小慎！”突然用力抓住狡啮肩膀的槙岛大声说着，“对不对！小慎！”  
“槙岛圣护！别演了！求你了！”努力挣脱着的狡啮大声嚷。  
“那么……跪下，让我看你求饶的样子。”站直的槙岛冷笑着说。  
“……你不如给本王说点冷笑话，杂种。”狡啮嘴角抽搐着，“别念别人的台词！！”  
“午饭要吃炸猪排还是炸牛排？”  
“鱼排！不要合成鱼肉！”  
“嗯……家里没有鱼肉了。我出去买东西的时候，小慎要好好看家哦。”  
“你……真不觉得自己这么说话很恶心吗，槙岛圣护。”狡啮一脸‘你今天格外烦人’的表情。  
“说话方式是所经历过的人生的体现。偶尔体验一下不同的人生也不错，狡啮。重回童期的你有什么感想吗？”  
“我只想快点恢复原状。”  
“在没有找到解决办法之前，你还可以继续享受这种生活。有人照顾的童年不是很好吗？”这么说的时候，槙岛坐到了沙发上，将茶几上的绘本稍微整理了一下，“成年人的内心，儿童的外表，这样就算做一些出格的事情，或许都不会被怀疑，只要色相在正常范围内。”  
“快出去买东西……”狡啮不耐烦的地挥挥手。  
“小慎就那么不喜欢我嘛，都不想见我……”  
“别用这种口气说话了！拜托你了！”

槙岛出门之后，狡啮坐到沙发上晃着腿，这种坐下后，脚不能碰到地板的经历已经很久没有过了……看着桌子上的绘本，狡啮犹豫了一会儿，还是抽出一本来看。虽然一开始是抱着‘打发时间’的念头来看，但逐渐地，狡啮居然认真地看起了绘本。当看到故事的结尾处，看着那个孤独地站在码头上的小男孩的时候，他不禁感到了一丝‘悲伤’，这种感觉就像幼年时候看到小美人鱼最终化成泡沫消失时的感觉一般。深呼一口气，他合上绘本，将那丢回到茶几上。靠着沙发坐着，他继续无聊地晃着腿，果然还是应该去找几本书看。平日的休息时间他不是在锻炼身体就是看书，也是因为有忙碌的工作的衬托，平日的休息总是显得很宝贵，而现在有大量的‘休息时间’的狡啮却感到了真正的‘无聊’。  
跳下沙发，正打算去找书看的狡啮无意间瞥到了被放在电视前的游戏机，那是槙岛几天前放在那里的，不过狡啮一直都无视那‘小孩子的玩具’。抱着‘偶然尝试一下也不坏’的想法，狡啮的手指伸向了游戏机的电源键……在午餐的时候，狡啮是被槙岛硬抱离游戏机的，当然了，对方好心地没有直接关上电源，还给了他按暂停键的时间……


	5. Chapter 5

不知道从什么时候开始，狡啮慎也可以安心地在槙岛身边睡熟，虽然他一直不是很信任对方。而对于槙岛来说，想必也是一样的。

在槙岛为他念睡前故事的时候，狡啮就不知不觉地睡着了。依稀地，他感觉到了对方为他盖好被子，关上灯，并在他额头轻吻了一下。  
自从他变成7岁的儿童之后，他就被‘移’出了他们共同的卧室，理由就是小孩子要有充足的睡眠，而槙岛每天只睡3小时，会影响小孩的休息。而且他每晚的上床时间都被严格规定，虽然狡啮曾反对过，但最终还是听从了槙岛，至于槙岛‘强行’要为他念睡前故事的行为，他干脆就以‘沉默’来对应。

“小慎，要不要去海洋馆？”  
“海洋馆？！”狡啮以一种‘不可置信’地表情盯着对方，“你不是不太愿意带我出门吗？”  
“在你完全适应你已经变成小孩子的现实之前，我的确反对你出门。不过，现在你似乎多少接受现实了。”  
“你还是改口说‘没有治愈的希望而绝望’比较好。”转着马克杯的狡啮说着，“我没有接受现实。”  
“虽然只是投影，但去看看也没有坏处，而且以小慎的身高是可以免费入场的。”槙岛看着餐桌对面的狡啮，“如何？”  
“我不去！”狡啮坚决否定了槙岛的提议。

但现实却是狡啮被槙岛‘强行’拽出了门，毕竟现在他的力量确实拼过不过槙岛。坐在车上的时候，狡啮一言不发。  
“说起来，从认识你开始，咱们就没有正式约会过。”这次是槙岛先开口。  
“嗯，我的工作性质，你也明白。”狡啮看着窗外说着，“本来做刑警的就没有什么固定休息时间，更别提什么约会了。”  
“好容易约了我一次，但你始终都没有来。”  
“突发状况，我没有来得及给你发讯息。”狡啮看了一眼驾驶席的槙岛，“你居然真傻等到半夜。”  
“我只是看书而忘记了时间。”槙岛驾驶模式切换成‘自动’，“你的道歉我也接受了。”  
“那……咱们现在算不算约会？”狡啮嗤笑着。  
“当然不算，我是个带小孩参加亲自活动的辛苦的大人。”槙岛看着对方，“要记得感谢我的照顾，小慎。”  
“别这么叫我！”

在狡啮的印象里，他只在小时候来过海洋馆，看那些投影出的海洋生物。他也曾怀疑过，这种为可能已经灭绝的生物建立的科普性设施有什么意义。  
“大概是为了纪念这些曾经存在的生物，如果没有战争和全球性的海洋污染，它们或许还能自在在海中畅游吧。”看着游弋在水中的鲸鲨的投影，狡啮说着。  
“该消失的总会消失。”槙岛伸手摸着狡啮的头发，“小慎今天很严肃啊。”  
“别这么叫我！”  
“今天小狡想要纪念品的话，也没有问题哦。”  
“别加多余的尾音！”  
“玩的不开心吗，要不要一会儿去一下儿童乐园？”  
“槙岛……我，狡啮慎也，28岁了。”狡啮咬牙切齿地说着。  
“但是，小慎现在可是7岁的小孩。”槙岛微笑着，“何况，28岁的发育争产正常的人可不是这个身高。”  
“槙岛……你这家伙……”  
“是虎鲸。”转头去看投影的槙岛说着，“海洋……真是怀念啊……”  
“好像你见过没污染的海洋的一样……”放弃了‘抗争’，狡啮继续看投影。  
“狡啮，你想过吗，如果你真没有办法短时间恢复原状，你该怎么办？”  
“还能怎么办，先申请工伤特别津贴再说……”狡啮叹了口气，“虽然想过，但实际上我也不知道应该怎么办。”  
“继续和我生活怎么样？”  
“只要你别把我当研究对象就好……”狡啮苦笑着，“虽然我更不想被其他人当科学研究的材料。”  
“那还是被我研究比较好喽。”  
“你今天的尾音格外烦人，槙岛……”

不知道什么时候，狡啮拉住了槙岛的手，而对方也握住了他的。如果真的不能恢复原状，大概就只能以这种‘别扭的关系’生活下去了，狡啮苦笑着……


	6. Chapter 6

‘记录N01，记录人：槙岛圣护。年龄退化的现象应具有传染性，而传染途径不明。排除体液交换传染的可能后，初步判定此种传染是通过身体接触或空气传播。防治以及治愈的方法仍然未知。’

“槙岛！我恢复了！！”  
一早从卧室冲出来的狡啮兴奋地说着，当然了，他已经换下了那身被撑破的儿童睡衣。  
“那真是恭喜你了。”  
“槙岛……槙岛！？”  
愣在起居室门口的狡啮不可置信地圆睁双眼，因为他在起居室里看到了7岁的槙岛，而那个拿着录音笔的家伙还穿着成人衬衫……

 

将血样悄悄交给联络人送交崔求成后，槙岛圣护将自己关在书房里。依旧穿着和身材不相符的衬衫的他思考着下一步应该怎么办。槙岛并不确定自己也可以如狡啮一般突然恢复，而且最主要的是缩小的原因不明。槙岛并不希望自己被带去医院检查，毕竟那很‘危险’。真是可惜，如果在狡啮变小的时候原因被查明，自己现在就不会苦恼了，但那时候经过一系列的检查和测试都没有得出任何有价值的结论。

“槙岛！开门！”在书房外捶着门的狡啮吼着，同时，他也在忍笑，“快出来！至少换件符合你年纪的衣服！那件印着小熊的帽兜衫我没穿过！出来！你想光着屁股到什么时候！”  
“我现在不想出来。”槙岛大声回答。  
“想不到的你的童音没那么讨厌，出来！我保证不笑话你！”这么说的时候，狡啮就已经开始笑了。他单手扶着门，大声地笑着，“小槙槙，快出来，哈哈哈……”  
“让我一个人安静一会儿。”  
“别逼我用破门锤！马上出来！我带你去做检查！局里已经批准了！”  
“那么你等我一会儿……”  
“记得换衣服，我放在门口了。”  
说完，把整套童装放在门口的狡啮离开了，走之前他不忘再补充一句‘快点’。

待在书房里的槙岛通过专线联系到崔求成以后，简单说了这里的情况，然后告知对方在收到血样后尽快把那交给密医做检查，不管有什么结果都要尽快告诉他。不过，他拒绝了崔求成的‘要照片’的请求。

在衣服留下后，下楼到起居室的狡啮一路上都不自觉地笑出声。自己的突然恢复和槙岛的变小都是‘意外惊喜’，虽然他依旧不知道自己是因为什么而恢复原状的。不过，就算变小了，槙岛圣护大概也不是个好‘对付’的家伙，如果自己以其人之道还其人之身的话，不知道会是什么结果，说不定槙岛那家伙会很配合自己来‘演戏’，做一副天真可爱的好孩子样……  
本想把槙岛直接丢去警局，然后自己继续去做敬业的监视官，但那么做的后果会是什么……

硬拉着槙岛，狡啮把对方拽进警局，一路上槙岛都是一副极端不配合的样子，这也是他意料之中的。登记后，他把槙岛带进了接待室。  
“在这里等着，有人会带你去做检查的。”  
这么说完，狡啮就把这么一脸不情愿的孩子按在沙发上，独自出去。关上门之后，他长出一口气，这几天挤压的报告要尽快补上，不然会很麻烦。这么想着，他带着愉快的心情走向自己的办公室。槙岛那个家伙之前那么‘玩弄’自己，现在就是那家伙接受惩罚的时候。  
在狡啮没有离开后，槙岛突然发出了一声哭嚎，接着那家伙就坐在沙发上哭起来。他的哭声很快就引起工作人员的注意，接着便有女警官来问他怎么回事。  
“爸爸，爸爸不要我了……”  
槙岛边哭边说，哭得伤心地就像真的被人抛弃了一样。女警官会安慰他，并给他擦眼泪，然后问他的名字，爸爸是谁。  
“我……我叫狡啮圣司。”边抽泣的槙岛边说，那家伙说起这种‘谎话’一点都不带脸红的，“爸爸是狡啮慎也……狡啮爸爸抛弃了槙岛爸爸，也要抛弃我……”  
“小朋友，不要哭。”女警官继续安慰着，“你说的是监视官狡啮慎也？”  
不再擦眼泪的槙岛放下双手，用力的点头。  
很快，警局里响起了压力警告，而作为警告对象的那位女警官怒气冲冲地闯进了一科，接着，完全不理会工蜂的劝阻的这位女警官指着狡啮大声地斥责。起初一头雾水的狡啮很快就明白了怎么回事，他将女警官拨到一边后快速冲到接待室。这时接待室里已经有好几个人在安慰槙岛了，狡啮进来的时候，那些人以谴责的眼光看着他。  
“爸爸……”  
7岁的槙岛怯生生地说着。没有等槙岛说出下面的话，狡啮冲过去抱起……不，夹起槙岛冲了出去……

如果把槙岛丢到警局，让其他人带他去检查的话，大概就是那种结果。手肘支着膝盖且手指交叉的狡啮认真地想着。凭自己对槙岛的了解，那个家伙为了达到目的，什么都干的出来，别提管自己叫爹了这种‘小事’了……

“你在想什么？”正当狡啮想其他可能发生状况的时候，槙岛的童音在他身边响起。  
“没想什么……”转头看了眼穿着小熊帽衫和小短裤的槙岛，狡啮掏出了手机，“站着别动，让我拍一张，作为你对我照顾的回报。”  
“要我做出‘大哥哥你在干嘛’的表情吗？”槙岛说的时候故意歪着头。  
“不用！”狡啮吼着……


	7. Chapter 7

相对于狡啮对变成儿童的烦躁态度，槙岛显然很享受这个变化。那家伙不但很愉悦地穿上童装，还‘央求’狡啮带他去某家餐厅。  
“为什么要去那么远的地方。”低头看着槙岛，狡啮皱着眉说，“要吃什么我给你做就可以了。”  
“那里的儿童套餐很有名。”  
“你是认真的！？”狡啮确信自己的听力没有问题，“儿童套餐？！”  
“没错哦。”  
“别加奇怪的尾音！”狡啮抽回手，接着他蹲下，“槙岛圣护，你能用正常的语气说话吗……”  
“我现在的语气对于7岁儿童来说再正常不过了，我不会做与现阶段年龄不相符的事情。”槙岛微笑着，“故作大人语气的小孩可是不讨人喜欢的，对不对？狡啮大哥哥。”  
“你难道就一点不担心不能恢复！？”  
“如果不能恢复原状的话，就可以再过一次逝去的人生，可以用不同的方式长大，这样我就又多出了额外的20年时光……其实应该是赚到了……”槙岛认真地说着，“保有现在的知识，以小孩的姿态去生活，大概会很有趣。”  
“你倒是真想得开。”狡啮摇摇头，“走吧，我带你去那个餐厅……”  
“太好了！狡啮哥哥！”  
“不准这么叫我！”  
“那么叫狡啮叔叔呢？”槙岛脸上再次换上那种‘天真无邪’的笑容。  
“……你非要在我的姓氏后面加多余的称呼吗。”狡啮拎起丢在椅背上的外套，“再说对多余的词，我就不带你去！”  
“不要吓唬小孩子啊，狡啮。”  
“你只有外皮是小孩，槙岛圣护。”这么说的时候，狡啮向对方伸出手，“走吧。”  
“嗯！”拉住狡啮的手的槙岛脸上是愉悦的表情，“狡啮哥哥最好了！”  
“对，我最好。”说完，狡啮就甩开槙岛的手，并再次蹲下，“槙岛，还记得我说过什么吗？”  
“你要对7岁的小孩的记忆多认真呢？狡啮哥哥。”  
“……”  
狡啮没有再说下去，他接下来做的只是攥着槙岛的脚踝，在防备对方反击的同时倒拎着这‘坏孩子’左右摇晃，知道槙岛答应再不对自己用奇怪的称呼。

昨天槙岛收到了崔求成的联络，对方告知他，血样中的确有些不能测定的未知元素，但那些元素似乎可以通过人体代谢自然分解或者排出体外，当那些从人体内全部消失后，缩小的身体便会恢复正常，只是恢复的过程因个体不同而不能得出确切时间。  
对于这样的结果，槙岛认为这是无关紧要的，至少他知道了自己迟早可以恢复，所以‘玩乐’的时间并不多了。对于这种元素，槙岛突然有了将其提取出来的想法。  
“我对你小时候的样子也有兴趣，崔。”  
在电话里槙岛这么说着，而电话另一端的崔求成虽然打趣地回答‘那有什么好看的’，但依旧可以听出崔求成瞬间的‘慌乱’。

“如果你再说什么‘以暴力维护正义’之类话，我就把你丢下去。”开着车的狡啮说着，“不过，你要是承认我是正义，我乐于接受。”  
“暴力的正义是谁的正义。”坐在副驾驶上的槙岛拨弄着安全带，“如果年龄再缩小一些，就要考虑购置车内儿童座椅了。”  
“从你积蓄里出这笔钱。”  
“回家的时候顺便去一趟那家旧书店。”槙岛说着，“位置你知道。”  
“那就只能步行了……这个时代还有纸质书店在营业，真不容易……”狡啮像是惋惜什么一样地说着，“以后可就是电子书的天下了。”  
“你会喜欢那样的世界吗，狡啮。”  
“我喜欢纸质书。”狡啮停下车，“下去，到了。”

有时候，狡啮不得不承认槙岛的‘演技’真是‘自然纯熟’。看着那家伙认真地吃着儿童套餐，狡啮在脑内替换了一下对方是成人的样子，结果自然是他不由自主地笑出来。

按照之前的约定，在回去的路上，狡啮带着槙岛去了那家旧书店。和店长打过招呼之后，狡啮便开始极力否认店长的猜测，并坚决否定那个7岁的家伙是自己的儿子。终于用‘亲戚的小孩’糊弄过去后，狡啮转头去找书店中的槙岛，最后，他在绘本的排架处找到对方。看着槙岛认真阅读绘本的样子，狡啮再次意识到，他并不了解槙岛的过去，尤其是这家伙的童年时光……


	8. Chapter 8

狡啮并不是第一次被槙岛吵醒，但这次让他格外的懊恼。  
“给我滚下去……”狡啮半睁着眼睛看爬上他床的槙岛，“这是大人的床。”  
“狡啮哥哥，我害怕打雷。”抱着枕头的槙岛‘真诚’地看着对方，“可以让我睡这里吗。”  
“不能。”  
这么说着，狡啮从另一侧下床，他揉着眼睛的同时一把抓住正要‘逃脱’的槙岛，然后他拎着这家伙走向门口。  
“老实睡觉去……”狡啮打开门。  
“但是，狡啮哥哥……我怕……”  
“今晚根本没有下雨！”把槙岛丢出卧室后，狡啮重重地关上门。

被丢在门外的槙岛抱着枕头盘坐下来，他靠着门思考着……狡啮对自己的‘胡闹’或者说是‘挑逗’没有一点配合的意思，本来还指望和他稍微玩玩‘父子’游戏。槙岛嗤笑着，狡啮这种反应应该是最正常不过的，如果对这样的自己有了‘奇怪’的想法，那么自己就真要重新评估那家伙了……

“喂……”正当槙岛寻思的时候，身后的门又被打开，狡啮俯视着他。  
“狡啮哥哥？”  
“要不要叔叔给你念睡前故事？”这么说的时候，狡啮是在忍笑的。  
“我要听……”抱着枕头的槙岛站起来，但他的话在说完之前就被对方打断。  
“我只念儿童书。”  
“可以念初版格林童话全本吗？”槙岛微笑着说。  
“不。”  
在一番‘讨价还价’之后，狡啮被迫陪着槙岛看哆啦A梦的第一册，但他坚决拒绝了‘学哆啦A梦’说话的要求。  
“我又没有听过哆啦A梦说话。”狡啮瞪着用‘祈求’眼光看着他的槙岛。  
“只要听了就可以学吗？”  
“也不能！”  
尽管知道面前这个7岁的家伙并不是真正的‘小孩’，但狡啮还是在槙岛露出失望的表情时候产生了一点‘罪恶感’，仅仅只有一点而已。他看着抱着漫画书的槙岛下了床，看着那家伙拖着枕头离开，而这时他突然想叫住对方，想试试看给对方念《2666》或者《失控》能不能缓解一点自己的‘罪恶感’，当然了，狡啮一定不会承认自己曾有过‘如果槙岛还不睡觉就用书把那家伙直接拍晕’的想法。  
过了一会儿，槙岛抱着自己的平板电脑过来，他再次爬上狡啮的床，而这一次狡啮没有马上赶他下去。  
“既然没有看过，那就一起看吧，这是很珍贵的视频资料，好不容易才弄到的。”  
这么说着的时候，槙岛调出了平板里储存的哆啦A梦的动画。尽管狡啮一开始想要拒绝，但很快的，他就和槙岛一起饶有兴致地看起来。起初，他是搂着靠在他怀里的槙岛一起看，但后来他自己看上瘾了，完全没有在意槙岛是不是已经睡着了。当天光大亮的时候，狡啮依旧独自一人看着动画，而睡着的槙岛则早就被他放在一边。不过，他或许应该感谢槙岛没有忘记把平板电脑的电源线给他。

当日，去警局办理临时休假的狡啮并没有对他的黑眼圈做太多解释，毕竟‘看了一晚动画’这种理由实在是不能让人完全信服。

回家的路上，狡啮没有忘记去买购物清单上所列出的东西。他并不是没有想过如果槙岛的心智也变成了7岁的儿童的境况，如果那种事情发生，他会做什么，是把槙岛交给专门的养育机构去抚养，还是做个‘好爸爸’，对于后一种选择，狡啮认为自己很大可能不会那么做，毕竟他并不擅长对付孩子。但如果自己的身体和心智都退回到7岁的话，槙岛会如何做……

“如果身体正常，心智却退回到7岁，那就麻烦了。”吃着草莓蛋糕的槙岛说着。  
“你果然是先吃草莓的家伙。”吃着自己那一份，狡啮看着对方，“你说的那种情况是‘智障’。”  
“那是会伴有特殊面貌和行为障碍等其他特征出现的……如果看上去没有问题的28岁小慎只有7岁小孩的心智的话，或许会很有趣。”  
“喂……别乱想……”  
“如果常年有人管小慎叫爸爸，小慎会高兴吗？”吃完蛋糕的槙岛坐在椅子上晃着腿说。  
“……别盯着看，这个草莓是我的。”说着，狡啮叉起盘子里仅剩的草莓，“还有，不准叫我小慎！”


	9. Chapter 9

“槙岛圣护……你还记得你真实年龄是28岁，不是7岁吗……”狡啮手指掐着自己的眉间。  
“当然记得，我是的心智又没有退至7岁。”  
“那你给老子解释一下！你这身皮是怎么回事！！”  
“连体睡衣而已，我也给小慎买了一件。”槙岛指了指丢在沙发上的那身棕熊连体睡衣，“我的是北极熊，小慎的是棕熊，怎么？不高兴吗？再买一件小狗的给你如何？”  
“槙岛圣护！给我差不多点！！”

虽然明知道对槙岛吼不会起到任何矫正对方行为的作用，但狡啮还是忍不住用怒吼表达他的愤怒与惊异。谁能想到一开门就看到一个穿着北极熊连体睡衣的家伙在迎接自己。为了证明自己看错了，狡啮还特意退出并关上门，然后再重新打开门，但即使这么做他所看到的还是同刚才一样。

“我早就想试试了，但这种款式的只有儿童的。”槙岛满意地看着镜子里的自己，“真是不公平，棕熊那种款式却有成人的，小慎，不试试你的吗？”  
“公平只是相对而言，绝对的公平是不存在的……槙岛……啊……”狡啮看着站在镜子前的槙岛，“你……玩够没有……”  
“你可以叫我小圣。”转过身的槙岛背着手，歪着头说，“我都叫你小慎了哦，所以……”  
“闭嘴！！”狡啮单手猛按在槙岛头上，“听着，槙岛圣护，老子叫狡啮慎也，你给老子叫老子的姓，听到没有，不然就小心老子揍你。”  
“狡啮哥哥是要欺负小孩吗？不担心色相会浑浊吗？”  
“……”

有时候，狡啮不得不承认和槙岛打架是个缓解压力的方法，尤其是现在他必须得承认这点。在把槙岛按到自己腿上并揍了那家伙的屁股后，他的心情真的变好了。

“今晚没有番茄红菜汤。”系着围裙的狡啮说，“……不过，槙岛你不觉得你变成小孩的时间太久了吗？”  
“恢复时间因个体不同有很大差别，而且这只对特定人群具有传染性，而且在变小一次后就会有免疫，在对你全面检查后局里不是得出这种结论了吗。”坐在软垫子上的槙岛趴在餐桌上，此时他还没有脱掉那身连体睡衣。  
“你还真是乐于接受现状，万一变不回去怎么办……”狡啮苦笑着，“我可不打算养你。”  
“担心我不能变回去吗？”  
“当然了……突然退回到童年这种事情，至少我不能接受。所有的社会关系都会变得乱七八糟，而且就算可以重新长大，我现在那些朋友会怎么看我，等我再长大，他们就成爷爷奶奶了。”  
“只要他们可以平安终老……”  
“喂！”  
“但是，有些事情只有小孩子可以做……”槙岛坐直身体，“生活一个充满幻想的世界中，认真地做一些被大人看起来很傻的举动，撒娇啊，耍赖啊，只要是小孩子做，就可以得到原谅……”  
“只要别闹出格，不然还是会挨揍的。”  
“狡啮已经是大人了，所以狡啮再也不是Bright Flame Master了！”  
“我本来就不是！”狡啮转身抱着手臂说。  
“你要用Gate of Babylon对付我吗！？”槙岛表情认真地说。  
“好好吃东西！闭嘴！”转回身去关火的狡啮大声说。  
“闭嘴怎么吃？”  
“用鼻孔吃！”  
这么说着，狡啮将装着西红柿肉丸汤的盘子撂在槙岛面前。


	10. Chapter 10

“槙岛，跟着我说，‘我恢复了原状了我很开心’，快说！”  
“我恢复原状了，我很开心，今天开始我就可以给狡啮慎也做饭了。我下班时间固定，所以我要承担大部分家务，还要承受狡啮慎也的坏脾气，还要忍受狡啮慎也邋遢的生活习惯，还要忍耐即使睡着以后还会被晚归的狡啮慎也吵醒。我恢复原状了，我真是太开心了。”槙岛以极快的语速说。  
“喂……你就这么不情愿变回来吗。”  
“在苦难的一生中，快乐的时光总是那么短暂。幸福的感觉稍纵即逝，即使想抓住它也只是徒劳惘然。”  
“喂……你就不能往好处想吗，你恢复原状了，这样你就降低了被抓去做人体实验的风险。”狡啮双手按着槙岛的肩上，“我可不想看到小圣被开颅。”  
“如果我被开颅，我一定要求你作为对照组参加实验。”  
“那还真是谢谢你了……”

恢复原状后第一件事就是把儿童用品都装箱封起来，临时布置的儿童房也要被恢复成原样。  
“没想到你买了这么多。”把又一个装有儿童服装的纸箱封上胶带后，狡啮瞪着正在收拾其他小物件的槙岛说着，“在浪费钱这点上，不想好好检讨一下自己吗，槙岛。”  
“我没错做什么。”槙岛回头看着对方，“当父母的总希望给孩子最好的，对不对，小慎。”  
“你再这么叫我一次试试！”  
“难道还想打我屁股？”槙岛站起来，“你来揍我一个试试。”  
“让我省点事，自己趴过来……谁让你先脱裤子了！穿上！”狡啮双手抓着纸箱，“你再靠近一步我就把箱子丢过去！！”  
“别这么激动，我还没脱内裤。”  
“你给我滚远一点！！”  
的确，槙岛在狡啮让他滚以后，他真的‘滚’了，并将剩下的收拾工作全部留给了狡啮。不过，槙岛‘逍遥自在’并没有持续多久，就在他刚放好红茶和玛德琳的时候，狡啮闯进他的书房，把他拎了出去。  
“别想把收拾的工作都丢给我！”  
“难道你就不能对刚刚身体恢复的人温柔一点吗……”  
“对你？不能！”

“绘本不要收进去。”  
“你还要看？”狡啮把刚放进箱子里的绘本又拿出来。  
“可以给小慎念睡前故事。”槙岛微笑着指着某本绘本，“小慎不是最喜欢那本吗？还反复看了很多遍。”  
“……你还真是关心我啊。”  
“那是当然的了。”  
“……”看了一眼槙岛，狡啮将那本绘本丢进箱子……只是在几日后，他还是会偷偷把那本拿出来……

所有‘多余’的东西封箱后被丢进了储藏室，至于以后这些该怎么办，谁也没有一个确定的想法。

“喂……槙岛，你在缝什么？”  
“被撑破的北极熊睡衣。”坐在沙发上的槙岛说，他是在今天早上突然复原的，所以那身连体睡衣毫无意外地被撑破了。  
“丢掉再买一件算了，就算缝好了你也穿不了……”刚洗完澡的狡啮擦着头发，“而且，那件棕熊的也没有收起来。”  
“不喜欢的话就拿去送人。”槙岛头也不抬地说。  
“啧。”  
继续缝着连体睡衣的槙岛不再理会狡啮。如果一定要给自己这么做找个理由的话，那就是他喜欢看到自己在意的东西都是完好的，即使损坏了也是自己有意损坏的。连体睡衣的破损算是个意外，所以自己就要在还对其感兴趣的时候将其修补好。

“麦茶，喝不喝。”这么说的时候，狡啮把一瓶麦茶撴在槙岛前的茶几上。  
“谢……嗯！？”槙岛扭头去看狡啮的时候，他的确‘吓’到了。  
“怎么了？”喝着麦茶的狡啮不去看槙岛那一脸‘惊呆’的表情。  
“还合适吧。”槙岛放下针线，看着穿着连体睡衣的狡啮，“今天的棕熊先生也很可爱。”  
“……允许你抱一下，就一下。”  
“我为什么要抱你呢？棕熊先生。”虽然嘴上那么说，但槙岛还是将狡啮拽过来，紧紧抱住……


End file.
